


Initiation

by thesecretdoor



Category: Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Facial, M/M, Orgy, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdoor/pseuds/thesecretdoor
Summary: Now that they have an official unit name, Shintaro wants to feel closer to his members.





	Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> Because SixTONES...so there must be an orgy...

“Now, Shin.” Juri says, stopping by Yasui's apartment door and turning Shintaro to face him. “You're absolutely sure that you want to come tonight?”

“I'm already here aren't I?” Shintaro replies, giving Juri a quizzical look.

“You can change your mind you know...”

“I know...”

“But...if you're going to change it, then now would be good...because there's going to be alcohol in there and I can't drive you home once I start drinking...” Juri continues.

“You told me that already...” Shintaro says, his expression turning impatient now.

“I know...and I already told you that there will be lots of weird stuff going on tonight...I can't promise what, or who...but everyone will be drinking and we're all young boys with raging hormones...” Juri says, and he has told Shintaro all of this before but he needs to again, because he was almost certain Shintaro wouldn't actually make it this far.

Shintaro rolls his eyes. “Even if you hadn't already told me...I use the same showers as Hokku and Jesse at work...and I live with Ryutaro.”.

“This is different...” Juri points out. “You walk through that door with me now, and you're fair game to them.”

Shintaro actually laughs. “I'm almost eighteen years old Juri, you don't need to baby me...”

Juri just lets out a sigh and nods, but it's Shintaro that turns to the door and knocks.

“Shintaro!” Yasui screeches as he opens the door. “We finally got you here!”

Juri is the first to step through. “Hey, go easy on him...it's his first time alright?”. He puts his hand firmly on Yasui's chest and moves him back enough that they can pass comfortably, and then he leads the way to the sitting room where the party is already in full swing.

When Juri spots Taiga, he momentarily forgets about Shintaro - damn that blonde hair, all messy and tousled like that, and then Taiga turns to look at him and Juri has to bite his lip because Taiga is wearing eye-liner and the little shit knows just what that does to Juri.

Taiga's eyes are only for Shintaro though as he slinks through what is an impressive crowd for such a small apartment. “Shin-chan, you came...”

Juri sees Taiga's eyes running up and down Shintaro's body and his head spins a little bit because how has he not noticed that crush before? He can't help it, he wraps an arm almost possessively around Shintaro's waist and he's not even sure who he's trying to keep away from whom. He notices the pout forming on Taiga's face, but he doesn't have time to respond to it before Shintaro is knocked away from him by Hokku landing on the youngest member's back.

“We got the baby here.” Hokku half sings, clearly already a little gone, and he plants sloppy kiss on Shintaro's cheek.

Wherever Hokku is, Jesse is never far behind and sure enough he pushes between Taiga and Juri a moment later with a few bottles of beer in his hands. One of them he hands to Juri and another he holds out in Shintaro's direction before taking a sip of the last bottle himself.

To Juri's surprise Shintaro takes it, looking it over for a few seconds before turning back to the others and taking a swig. It doesn't take more than a few seconds more for him to have sprayed it back out at the others. “Eww.” he comments, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth.

He holds out the bottle to nobody in particular so Juri takes it, only to have it taken back off of him by Hokku, who starts to drink it from his position still clinging to Shintaro's back.

“Try this instead.” Taiga says with a light giggle as he hands Shintaro a glass of what looks like coke.

Shintaro takes a sip and his mouth only half twists up in distaste. “This isn't too bad.”

Taiga nods, pleased with himself. “Next time I'll make you one that's not quite as strong.”

“Or you can be a man and just suck it up and drink beer.” Jesse scoffs.

“Hey.” Taiga snaps, whirling around to face Jesse. “Who are you calling girly?”

There's certainly passion there but Juri doesn't think it's anger. Jesse takes Taiga by the collar anyway and pulls him close. Kouchi appears seemingly from nowhere, his own bottle of beer in hand, and smacks the back of Jesse's head. “Hey no fighting.”. Jesse obeys him, pulling Taiga in closer and kissing him hard instead. Taiga gives it back just as hard and Kouchi shakes his head. “Well it's better than fighting.”

Hokku and Shintaro both turn to watch Jesse and Taiga, but it's Shintaro that Juri is focused on. A year ago, less than a year ago, maybe months ago, Shintaro would have turned away at the sight of his band-mates kissing, but now his eyes are glued to them as his tongue runs across his lip. Maybe he is ready for one of these parties, Juri thinks.

He sees Shintaro shudder slightly as Jesse's hand pulls Taiga's hips closer and then he takes a long sip of his (Taiga's) drink as Taiga starts to grind against Jesse.

Hokku must see the signs in Shintaro too because he slips from Shintaro's back and around to stand in front of him. “Does Shin-chan want to try it too?” Hokku asks. Shintaro doesn't answer, but he doesn't pull away when Hokku's hands move up to his shoulders and then Hokku is leaning in.

Juri technically got Shintaro's first kiss years ago, there hadn't been any intent behind it, but it was his first kiss all the same so Juri doesn't even mind that it's Hokku kissing him now. If anything Juri is happy it worked out this way, since it's pretty hot watching as their lips move together slowly - Shintaro's uncertainly and Hokku leading, teaching Shintaro.

Juri feels that warm tug in his stomach as he watches Hokku's tongue slide out to run gently along Shintaro's lip right before Shintaro's slides out to meet it. It's really hot, watching as their tongues twirl around each other, but Juri is done watching and he puts down his bottle and moves towards them, one hand on the small of Hokku's back and the other on Shintaro's.

Hokku pulls away right away, turning to Juri with mischief in his eyes and his hands move from Shintaro's shoulders to Juri's cheeks. Juri leans in to kiss him, but Hokku only presses their lips together once before turning Juri's face to the side and pushing him towards Shintaro.

Juri obliges immediately, pressing his lips hard against Shintaro's and then Shintaro lets out a long breath against Juri's cheek as he moves his lips back against Juri's. Juri doesn't even break away as Hokku slips out of his hold and places his hand on Shintaro's ass, he's too focused on the slight gasp it gets from Shintaro and the way Shintaro shuffles his hips closer as their kisses speed up.

What feels like just seconds later, Kouchi is dragging Juri away. “Come on, I think it's time we got a room.”

Thankfully Yasui's flat has a separate room for sleeping in, and the futon is already rolled out so that's where they land. Shintaro's hand holding Juri's tightly as they all flop down together in a tangle of limbs.

Juri shuffles closer to Shintaro, but Shintaro's attention is behind him, watching as Taiga is already helping Hokku out of his clothes. Beside them, Jesse has Kouchi pinned to the futon and is thrusting between his legs as Kouchi buries his head in the pillow beneath it.

They're pressed close enough together that Juri can feel how into Shintaro is, but being turned on and actually doing anything about it are entirely different things. “Shin.” he says, his voice breathier than he'd hoped. “How much do you want to do? How far do you want to go...”

He can feel Shintaro squirming against him and he looks over Juri's shoulder again, when Juri turns, Hokku is on his knees with Taiga's fingers pressing into him, and Jesse is already working on Kouchi's jeans.

“Please take care of me...” Shintaro says, his eyes turning back to Juri. “Please...” but he doesn't need to finish his sentence as he rolls onto his back and pulls Juri on top of him, his legs falling either side of Juri's in clear invitation.

Juri nods, arousal surging through him and he leans down to kiss Shintaro hard as he unfastens Shintaro's shirt and jeans. For a few minutes he's content to just trace the muscle of Shintaro's chest with his palms, and then follow with his lips when it starts to heave with Shintaro's gasps. Then he lets his hand roam further down, rubbing at Shintaro's cock through his open fly.

When Shintaro's hips start to buck up against Juri's hand he pulls it away, pressing his hips down instead to feel the strength of Shintaro's thrusts against him. Juri would be lying if he said he hadn't fantasized about feeling the power behind Shintaro's driving hips on an indecent amount of occasions.

“Yeah.” Hokku moans from beside them, and both of them turn to find him watching them even as Taiga, now naked, eases his cock inside Hokku.

Shintaro whines from beneath him, his hips thrusting up harder and when Juri turns to looks at him again his eyes look desperate. “Please...”

Juri nods and sits up enough to strip off his shirt against the heat before shuffling down to tug Shintaro's jeans and boxers off. It's Taiga that tosses the tube of lube to him, his rhythm not even faltering as he snaps his hips quickly into Hokku and then pulls back out slowly.

Shintaro whines and Juri can see the way his erection is twitching just watching, so he hurries to squirt lube onto his fingers before pushing them between Shintaro's legs. He looks back up to Shintaro's face as his fingers find the furled muscle and Shintaro is looking at him now, his erection twitching again as he nods his head quickly.

Juri nods back and then he only needs the slightest pressure before Shintaro's body is sucking him inside in time with Shintaro's moan.

“Fuck, that's hot.” Jesse says next, lifting his head up from where he's sucking on Kouchi's cock. Kouchi is facing the opposite way now, Jesse's cock in his mouth too, but he pulls off to turn and watch too as Shintaro's back arches and he pushes back against Juri's finger.

Juri gives it a few more thrusts just to be sure Shintaro is OK with it and then he moves back in with another finger, pushing both of them inside together and earning a moan from Shintaro. He takes his time with two, ignoring the moans from around him that only fuel his own arousal, and concentrates on Shintaro. He takes long enough, pushing them in and out slowly, all of the way, that Shintaro whines impatiently again.

“Juri...more...” he gasps and Juri moans aloud as Shintaro's muscles clench around his fingers as they retreat.

When he edges the third finger in alongside his ring and index fingers, he pushes Shintaro's legs further apart to watch. Shintaro lets his legs fall open shamelessly as his back arches further until he's writhing against the futon.

“Fuck him already.” Hokku hisses, his breath coming out in wheezes now that Taiga is thrusting into him faster. “But don't let him come, I want his cock before we're done.”

Shintaro moans at that and looks pleadingly at Juri. Juri groans, he wants it just as bad, after years of being by Shintaro's side and hoping he'll let them in, he can't wait to finally be inside him. “Are you ready?” he asks Shintaro, and Shintaro nods quickly even though Juri knows he has no idea what he's in for.

His hand is shaking as he pulls it back and smooths more lube onto his own cock, but it's in anticipation. He's so worked up that even his own hand feels incredible but he restrains himself from continuing to stroke himself in favour of lining himself up with Shintaro's ass.

He keeps his eyes on Shintaro as he eases inside, but Shintaro doesn't even look as though it hurts. His eyes clench closed and he lets out a long hiss but his cock is still straining hard and red between them and nothing about him looks pained.

Juri buries himself all the way and then collapses forward onto Shintaro, waiting to catch his own breath before pulling back out half way and easing back in just as carefully.

“OK?” he asks Shintaro, for his own sake as much as Shintaro's.

Shintaro nods, his voice strained. “Feels good. Faster...”

Juri obliges, letting his inhibitions go and he fucks Shintaro as fast as he wants, concentrating on just the feeling and Shintaro's moans tickling his ear.

He barely hears Jesse's hiss of “Fuck, that's so hot.”

Or Kouchi's demand of “Hokku, here.”

He barely feels the futon dipping as Hokku crawls into Kouchi's lap and sinks down on his cock while Jesse feeds his own cock into Hokku's mouth. He doesn't feel Taiga's presence behind him until his hands are slick on Juri's ass, rubbing over his hole and making him shudder into Shintaro with each thrust. Then he cries out as two of Taiga's fingers press into him and curl just right.

Shintaro whines and fixes an annoyed look on Juri's face as his hips halt, but with Taiga's talented fingers thrusting inside of him and pressing against his prostate, he can't even move. All he can do is moan as Shintaro tries to buck up himself to start the motion going but it's not enough, and then it's not enough at all as Taiga slips his fingers out.

“Let me help you there.” Taiga says, his voice smug as he looks over Juri's shoulder at Shintaro and then he feels Shintaro clenching around his length in excitement just moments before Taiga's cock fills him from behind.

“Fuck.” Juri curses as Taiga pulls out and slams back in, pushing Juri deeper into Shintaro, and then when he does it again Shintaro moans in unison with him.

Juri knows he won't last, he never can when he's stimulated on both sides like this, with Taiga's cock hard and hot, rubbing all the right places inside of him, and then Shintaro's body on the other side, surrounding his cock in tight, warm heat with each thrust.

He couldn't move if he tried, so Juri doesn't, just succumbs to the feelings being thrust upon him as he falls forward again to find Shintaro's lips with his. He kisses him hard, all tongue and teeth and air as their moans quiver against each others lips and then Juri feels it coming.

He's almost there, the heat inside him building deep in his groin, making his extremities feel numb with it and then somewhere off to the side he hears Kouchi's escalating moans, and the long groan that signals his release. Then Shintaro's tongue is against his, his own desperate moan sneaking out as he tries to kiss Juri but Juri's too close, he can't concentrate on anything as his whole body goes rigid and he crashes over the edge.

Taiga just keeps on going until Juri's body starts to jerk with how sensitive everything feels, and then finally he relents, letting his cock slip out so that Juri can flop over to the side and rest. He looks over at the rest of his dishevelled band-mates just as Hokku squirms out of Jesse's arms. “I want Shin's cock.” Hokku whines at him and Jesse looks like he's about to protest but he just reaches out instead and tugs on Taiga's arm, pulling him down to take Hokku's place while Hokku shuffles over to coax Shintaro up onto his knees. “Fuck me nice and deep.” Hokku purrs as he lets his lips brush against Shintaro's momentarily, and then he turns and drops onto his hands and knees.

Part of Juri feels proud when Shintaro doesn't hesitate to pull Hokku's hips up a little higher, and then push straight inside Hokku's body. Shintaro lets out a relieved moan and grips Hokku's hips tighter as he thrusts again and again, picking up speed while Hokku cries out in pleasure.

Jesse has Taiga on his back, his fingers pushing in and out of Taiga hard and fast, and Taiga hisses as he commands. “Just fucking do it, I can take it.” and Jesse nods, pulling his fingers out and wrapping them instead around Taiga's cock, stroking fast as he pushes inside.

It only takes a minute or two for Kouchi to replace Jesse's hand with his own, and then a few more to replace his hand with his mouth, bobbing up and down slowly. Hokku glances at Juri, his expression imploring and Juri tuts and rolls his eyes as he gets up and shuffles towards Hokku. “Please...I'm so close.” Hokku asks, but Juri was already planning on doing it, even if he doesn't like it all that much.

He helps Hokku to lift up so that he's just on his knees, and Shintaro moans as he wraps his arms around Hokku's chest, holding him there so that Juri has easy access. He wets his lips as little and then gives the head of Hokku's cock a few tentative licks before opening his mouth to let it slide in. He doesn't actually have to do any work, Shintaro thrusting hard enough to push Hokku forward into his mouth with each thrust, and Hokku really must have been close because he feels it twitching only a few thrusts later.

He tightens his lips as much as he can and watches Hokku's face as it contorts in pleasure and then he wails loudly as he comes into Juri's mouth. Juri keeps his lips tight until Hokku pulls back and then he swallows quickly before he gets chance to taste it. Juri doesn't really like giving head, but it's worth it for the look of admiration on both Hokku and Shintaro's faces.

He gets up enough that Hokku can kiss him a few times, and then moves back out of the way so that Hokku can drop back down onto his elbows. “Should I...stop?” Shintaro asks, his thrusts slow and shallow as he awaits and answer.

“No, it's OK.” Hokku hums, wriggling back into Shintaro's grip and he rests his chin in his hands so that he can watch Taiga and Jesse.

Taiga is still on his back, one hand in Kouchi's hair as he bobs up and down on Taiga's cock, and Jesse is leaning back on his ankles, thrusting quick and shallow into Taiga. It's not long before Taiga whines. “Stop, I'm close.”

Hokku moans as Kouchi pulls away and Taiga fists his hands into the bedsheets while Jesse thrusts harder. “This is hot.” Hokku tells Shintaro. “Taiga can come just from being fucked.”

Shintaro inhales sharply, and when Juri looks up from Taiga to Shintaro, his face is flushed and his lip is held between his teeth as his hips start to slow. He's close, Juri realises, he's trying to hold out. And then he turns back to Taiga along with Shintaro as Taiga's moans increase in pitch and volume until he falls silent and still, the seconds seeming to last forever before white spurts up Taiga's chest and his body jerks.

Shintaro moans loudly, his hands shaking as they tighten on Hokku's hips and his thrusts speed up, getting more and more erratic as his eyes clench closed and then he lets out a long groan before collapsing across Hokku's back.

Jesse is just seconds behind him, pulling out and squeezing the base of his cock hard as he shuffles up to Taiga's face and then lets go across his cheek.

For the next few minutes it's quiet save the sound of panting, and then Taiga lets out a disgruntled groan at which Jesse and Kouchi chuckle, it's Kouchi that rolls towards Taiga though, kissing him softly a few times before kissing his way across Taiga's cheek to lap at Jesse's come.

Juri turns to Shintaro to find him watching, and Juri gets up to help Shintaro up so that Hokku can roll out from under him and stretch out on the futon. Shintaro turns to Juri and kisses him and Juri hums contentedly and pulls him closer until he feels Taiga's hand flailing out in their direction. “Shin, you're the baby...you go get the wet cloth to clean up.”

“No need.” Jesse answers. “Hokku and I found Yasui's stash of wipes a few weeks ago.” It's Jesse that gets up to fetch them, and as he hands them out, they start helping each other clean up.

“Not that I'm complaining.” Juri starts once they're all clean and huddled in a half naked heap on Yasui's futon. “Why now Shin?”

Shintaro shrugs from half underneath Juri. “Now that we're official and everything...” Shintaro starts. “I felt like it was time to let us all get closer to each other.”

“Aaaw, Shin.” Taiga teases him. “That's so cute.”

“And my first official job as leader...” Hokku announces. “Is to get you all up and dressed and get a drink in your hand so I can make a toast.”. They laugh as though he's joking, but back in leader mode Hokku does indeed pull them up and thrust clothes into their hands.

A few minutes later, after a little swapping around of clothes to find the right ones, they've managed to dress and find fresh drinks and Hokku has them all gathered around.

“To SixTones.” Hokku starts, and Juri prepares to take a drink only to have his arm tugged back down by Hokku. “To our first official orgy...may it be the first of many.”


End file.
